


Don't Bite.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: A little scuffle. A little violent delight.





	Don't Bite.

"This cock isn't going to suck itself, you know." Rodolphus growled down at his wife. 

Bellatrix glanced up from the floor, she was panting, sweating, tussled and bruised. He faired no better, she’d got him good with her nails, scratching a bloody path down his face. She shouldn’t have been aroused, shouldn’t have felt the throbbing between her legs at the threats to fuck her raw during their scuffle. It wasn’t as nasty as they sometimes got, just a tiff, a minor thing that had got a little physical when he grabbed her too hard. She’d reacted, he retaliated and here they were. 

She looked from his bloody face to his hand undoing his trousers, her breathing coming a little faster as she shifted to her knees and reached out to aid him free his growing erection. The hand suddenly in her thick curls made her yelp and mewl, acting the innocent all doe eyed and helpless, his cock twitched in response to her little act and he dragged her backwards by her hair till she was pressed up against the wall with nowhere to escape. Beautiful. 

“Don’t bite.” Rodolphus warned the witch who was licking her lips and reaching out for him with elegant fingers, “I mean it Bella, if you fucking dare I’ll toss you in the wardrobe for the rest of the night.” He meant it. She knew it.   
“Don’t you trust me, darling?” She asked with a smile that was anything but innocent, shining eyes and shining lips. Rodolphus groaned and let her move forwards, his grip tightening on her hair when his cock made contact with her talented mouth. 

Oh these violent delights.


End file.
